1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical adapter, more particularly to an electrical adapter that includes first and second housing parts that cooperate to define a recess therebetween.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional electrical adapter 1 that includes a housing 11, and first and second connectors 12, 13. The housing 11 has opposite first and second end portions 111, 112. The first end portion 111 of the housing 11 defines an opening that faces away from the second end portion 112 of the housing 11. The second end portion 112 of the housing 11 defines an opening that faces away from the first end portion 111 of the housing 11. The first connector 12 is mounted in the first end portion 111 of the housing 11, and projects outwardly of the opening in the first end portion 111 of the housing 11. The second connector 13 is mounted in the second end portion 112 of the housing 11, has a different connector specification from that of the first connector 12, and projects outwardly of the opening in the second end portion 112 of the housing 11.
Referring to FIG. 2, the aforesaid conventional electrical adapter 1 is disadvantageous in that, since ports 21 are arranged in close proximity in most audio and video devices 2, when the conventional electrical adapter 1 is connected to one of the ports 21, the housing 11 of the conventional electrical adapter 1 may obstruct access to the other ports 21.